


my pleasure, your pleasure

by nbsherlock



Series: (never thought i'd be thinking) i want [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fingering, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, set in some distant future where the hunger is gone but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: do we deserve this?--the apocalypse is over and the world is still.





	my pleasure, your pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. i'm starting this new series where while in the ipre, magnus and taako got together at one point and how that affects their relationship after the hunger's attack. also, for the fic's sake, no one died, the world was pretty messed up, but everyone's okay. i'm trying to stay as vague as possible for future parts of this. also magnus and taako are both trans because that's just how it is. (also don't worry, my other series will continue. i just had to write this.)

Vulnerability is written into their actions. Quiet is implied in a space inhabited by other people, but they open their mouths and hold tight together and it’s almost like screaming.

Taako’s head slams back into the pillow of… one of their beds. He didn’t notice which one they had fallen into. The reality of the aftermath of the apocalypse is that you don’t have time to make arrangements before your temporary home becomes less of a home and more of a memory. They don’t pay attention to where they fall asleep. They dream about houses in cities and near oceans.

Magnus curls fingers into Taako’s shoulders and holds tight, rocking his hips slowly. Taako, as a lover, is entirely different than Taako as a teammate. He is quiet but for sharp exhales of breath, he lets others take the lead—or at least he allows Magnus to. He bends his neck back to let Magnus dig his teeth into the flesh there. He lies, soft and pliant, against every mattress and takes pleasure— _joy_ , even, as is exemplified by the surprised laughter from his mouth every time Magnus touches him a certain way—in reciprocal touch.

Sex, between the two of them, just seems to happen. They don’t decide who’s on top. They discuss it in vague details, passing conversation. “Do you want to, uh…”

“Not really.”

“Me neither.”

And then it’s not a matter of who’s on top but instead a matter of Magnus watching Taako as he falls to pieces, Taako watching as Magnus shakes apart. Of gentle encouragements and _so_ much laughter that overheard laughter is more telling than sighs and moans would be.

Now, Magnus sinks slowly onto Taako. There’s no direct stimulation for Taako, like this, but his eyes close and his hair splays out. He melts.  For Magnus, this is about the feeling of Taako inside of him, the connection between them. For Taako, it’s about Magnus. The way his body bends, the way he looks when he’s falling apart. The rough sound of him, the way his hands reach for something to find purchase on even if he’s perfectly stable just sitting. His mouth, open, saying Taako’s name. Over, and over, and over again. It’s intoxicating.

Taako slides a hand up around Magnus’s hip and helps him rock his hips. Magnus closes his eyes and his mouth opens. Taako has to bite his lip to keep a desperate noise in, to keep loud praise in. To tell him, to say, oh, Gods, Magnus, you look so… so… he can barely finish the thought without a jolt of self-consciousness flooding his body. In this aspect, they are different.

Magnus crawls between Taako’s legs and slides into him slowly, kisses his neck and his chest and says he’s gorgeous, says he’s so good. Taako can’t even begin to return the compliment, even though his throat aches to tell Magnus he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, sweating and panting and just barely shifting.

Realistically, Magnus won’t come in this position. He isn’t getting any movement, just feeling Taako inside of him and shifting against it. Basking in what he could potentially call his favorite feeling, just behind finishing a long and arduous carpentry project. Or, maybe, just behind Taako’s face when he sees what he’s completed. Snark and sarcasm and then a kiss on the neck, and maybe even later, an “it’s beautiful, Mags.”

Now, Taako looks up at him and says, “Do you want to… uh, on your back?”

Magnus nods and, with Taako’s help, rolls over so his head is against the pillow where Taako’s was before. The pillowcase smells like him, his hair. He nuzzles into it and breathes. He hears a faint giggle from Taako. “You’re… um,” Taako starts. “Stupid.” He immediately shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

Magnus grins and pulls Taako in, kisses him, rough. Taako pulls back enough to murmur, “That’s not what I meant to say.”

Magnus kisses him again, says, “I know,” and pulls him in by the hips.

Taako dives in, slipping into Magnus and mouthing at his neck. As Magnus begins to move his hips, Taako moves back. Even from this vantage point, Taako tends to follow Magnus’s lead. And, with that, they begin to fall apart.

Noises are usually stifled, but sometimes they can be quiet enough that they can speak to each other. Magnus encourages Taako, telling him how he feels, how he loves him. Taako murmurs nonsense into his neck, lapsing into Elvish, falling back into Common. Words jump out at Magnus. Words jumbled around his name like _love_ and _baby_ and _good_ and most notably, _please_ , despite Taako being the one with most of the control.

Magnus grabs Taako’s hip, pulls him in deeper, moans into his mouth, digs his fingertips into Taako’s back. The wet heat between them, the noises slipping from Taako’s open mouth into Magnus’s. It’s enough for Magnus’s stomach to start coiling, his insides twisting up until his body feels like it’s about to implode. He cries out into Taako’s mouth, and Taako closes his eyes and shudders as if he’s feeling it too, the shake, the shiver. Like they are not two separate lovers, but one, combined. Like Taako has fallen into Magnus, and Magnus is waiting to hold him there.

Taako’s hips move slowly as Magnus catches his breath. He pulls Magnus down and presses his lips to his neck, against his pulse.

Magnus is transported from wherever he was before, blinded, back into their bed. After the apocalypse, living amongst wreckage and the scarred bodies of their loved ones. He is hyperaware of his life, held inside of him. He touches Taako’s neck and feels the life there as well.

“S’weird, huh?” Taako says.

Magnus nods. “Being alive, after all that.”

Taako chuckles, “Being alive at all.”

Magnus puts his mouth to Taako’s ear and whispers, “Fucking after the end of the world.”

Taako’s shoulders shake with laughter. His hair is mussed and he looks tired, but he looks beautiful. Magnus tells him so. He laughs that off too.

They talk, softly, for a while, until Magnus determines what Taako wants. He flips them one last time so Taako is on his back, removes the harness, and spreads his legs so Magnus can slip two fingers inside of him. Taako sighs, his body melting into the sheets.

“Slow,” Taako had said.

So, Magnus moves slow. He kisses soft skin and moves his fingers in curling motions. Taako gasps and rolls his shoulders back against the bed. Slow builds faster and faster until Taako repeats those words again, and falls limp against the bed, where Magnus kisses his neck.

Silence, up until a point.

“Magnus,” Taako says, startlingly clear.

Magnus lifts his head from Taako’s shoulder to look at him.

“Do we deserve… this?”

Magnus makes an inquisitive noise.

“All of it. Us.”

Magnus chuckles and kisses his shoulder. “I’ve known you for over a century, Taako,” he smiles and looks at him. He looks back. “We deserve a break.”

Taako smiles. “An early retirement.”

Magnus huffs out a laugh, “Early.” And then, “If that’s what you want, we’ll do that.”

Taako blinks and sighs, body suddenly tired, eyes bleary. “Some place warm.”

“Some place warm,” Magnus agrees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are incredible and if you would be so kind as to bestow them upon me, i will be Forever grateful and also they will hopefully push me to actually write more!! which seems to be an issue for some reason. my tumblr is margaritaville.


End file.
